Hawaii y sal
by scarbrough
Summary: Todo empieza con una confusión, y con todo me refiero a los líos mentales de Danny Williams y su desconcertante interés por Steve.
1. Primera parte

**Notas:** este fic contiene slash Danny/Steve.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Primera parte**

Danny mordisqueaba el bolígrafo mirando los papeles de un caso que Kono le había pasado. Traficantes y mucho dinero, lo típico. Sus ojos fingían leer las palabras y observar detenidamente las fotografías del archivo, pero lo cierto es que no estaba para nada concentrado, seguramente por culpa del calor, el insoportable calor. La camisa azul se le pegaba a la piel y la corbata le molestaba más que nunca así que se la quitó y la lanzó al sofá. En ese momento Steve entraba en el edificio con Chin al lado, aunque éste último desapareció por un pasillo.

Danny se escurrió en el asiento como un niño que quiere pasar desapercibido el día de su cumpleaños, cuando empieza a agobiarle el papel de protagonista, ha abierto todos los regalos y está cansado de tanto saltar en la piscina de bolas. Pero se rió un poco de sí mismo al intentar que Steve no reparara en él puesto que su compañero tenía cierta habilidad innata para captar todos los detalles, tenía habilidades innatas para muchas cosas, el muy cabrón. Danny clavó sus ojos azules en las hojas del archivo y la mirada de un hombre latino con tatuajes en el cuello le correspondió.

—Hey, ¿y tu corbata?

—Me la he quitado. Calor —explicó Danny sin dejar de mirar la carpeta del caso fingiendo interés, aunque en realidad no le importaba lo más mínimo y eso le preocupaba.

Es decir, él era muy profesional, mucho, ¡llevaba camisa y corbata en Hawaii, por Dios! Siempre se involucraba todo lo posible en los casos, hasta muy de vez en cuando había sacrificado días libres con Grace para atrapar a los malos de turno, que se reproducían como malditas esporas; pero durante los últimos cuatro días estaba despistado, desconcertado, se sentía gilipollas e inútil. Y todo por culpa de Steve.

* * *

><p>Todo empezó una noche extremadamente calurosa en un chiringuito en la playa. Acababan de cerrar un caso, los malos estaban en prisión y los ciudadanos de Hawaii más a salvo que antes, disfrutando en sus casas de un <em>laulau<em>. Habían ido todos: Steve, Chin, Kono y él, y encima encontraron a Kamekona allí.

La noche estaba bastante animada. Muy animada, en realidad. La gente bailaba con collares de flores en el cuello, se ponían a rodar por la arena o a perseguirse unos a otros por la orilla del mar con las copas con sombreritos de colores en las manos. Chin y Kono hablaban entre risas con otras personas que quizá conocían y Steve había desaparecido momentáneamente de su campo de visión. Danny estaba sentado en un taburete disfrutando de su cóctel azucarado, aunque sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar, como siempre. Hawaii era simplemente diferente.

Steve apareció a su lado con una cerveza en la mano y le dio una palmadita en la espalda (una palmada un poco dolorosa a decir verdad, es un secreto a voces que el comandante McGarrett no tiene tacto, se rumorea que tampoco sentimientos).

—¿No bailas? —le preguntó.

Danny sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

—No. No es lo mío. ¿Y tú? No será por parejas… A esas señoritas les gustas.

Un par de chicas, las dos con vestidos rojos de diferentes tonos, los miraban coquetamente, especialmente a Steve, que en aquella ocasión había optado por una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba apreciar completamente su musculatura y algún tatuaje. Danny llevaba una camisa blanca, como casi siempre, simplemente se sentía más cómodo así.

—Tampoco.

—¿Sabes bailar? —le preguntó Danny con una sonrisa—. Porque… francamente, me parecería raro que _tú_ no supieses bailar. Tú, que sabes manejar un helicóptero, un barco, una moto de montaña, un coche en un barco… Sería, ya sabes, algo decepcionante —bromeó.

Steve sonrió y bebió un trago de su cerveza.

—Sé bailar —aseguró.

—Oh, ya. Claro. ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—No me apetece.

Danny asintió con el cabeza, incrédulo. En aquel momento a cualquier persona le hubiera encantado bailar, aunque no supiera. Había antorchas en todas partes para crear ambiente, un equipo de música estupendo y chicas guapas. Bailar podía convertirse en una simple excusa para rodear a alguna con los brazos.

—Entonces tengo una teoría —comentó Danny.

—¿Una teoría?

—Sí, de por qué no bailas.

—Me gustaría oírla, en serio —Steve parecía divertido.

—Según tú sabes bailar pero no quieres, ni siquiera con alguna de esas —Danny miró discretamente a las chicas— preciosas chicas. Así que, allá va: es obvio que no quieres mostrar en público que tienes sangre en las venas. Ya sabes, que no eres un robot diseñado para matar.

Danny se sorprendió al oírse en voz alta, en su cabeza su teoría no sonaba tan absurda, ni siquiera por su condición de broma. Steve amplió su sonrisa.

—Siempre estás tenso. Nunca te relajas —añadió para sonar más serio.

—Sí que me relajo.

—Patear culos y romper narices no cuenta.

Kono se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa. Ella también llevaba un collar de flores de colores, en realidad llevaba dos.

—Akela me ha regalado entradas para ir a un pub, ¿venís?

Danny no tenía ni idea de quién era Akela aunque supuso que era la chica de piernas interminables que estaba hablando con Chin. Se le hacía raro estar de fiesta, es decir, desde que llegó a Hawaii nunca había vivido nada parecido. En alguna ocasión habían salido a tomar un par de cervezas y charlar, pero nada de discotecas o pubs con luces de neón. Le sorprendió un poco que a Kono le gustaran esas cosas aunque era algo totalmente lógico y natural, era joven y guapa. Supuso que era por su cara inocente y su impecable modo de trabajar, y porque, en el fondo, tampoco sabía muchas cosas de ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Al día siguiente quería ver a Grace, tenía un regalo para ella, lo había comprado en un mercadillo en la playa -era una pulsera- y no le parecía lo más adecuado verla con ojeras y cara de resaca total.

—Yo no voy.

—¿Seguro? —Kono le mostró las entradas de forma automática.

—No, de verdad. Tengo que ir a casa.

—¿Steve?

—No, le acompañaré.

Danny se giró para mirar a Steve con el ceño fruncido.

—Por mí no te cortes, quiero decir…

—No, no hay problema. Pasarlo bien.

Kono les sonrió y volvió con su primo trotando felizmente.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, quiero decir, ya soy mayorcito para volver a casa solo —dijo sonriendo débilmente.

—¿De verdad? —Steve arqueó las cejas y luego se encogió de hombros—. No me cuesta nada acercarte.

—¿Tú también te vas ya a casa? ¿En serio? ¿No te quedas para un último baile?

Los dos se dirigieron al paseo marítimo para montarse en la camioneta de Steve. No era muy tarde pero el cielo ya estaba totalmente a oscuras y el olor a sal lo impregnaba todo.

—Gracias por llevarme, no tienes por qué.

—Das las gracias muchas veces al día, ¿no te cansas? —le dijo Steve poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

—Oh, discúlpame por ser una persona educada. Olvidaba que tú das las gracias con gruñidos.

Se pasaron todo el trayecto del viaje discutiendo sobre tonterías. Ambos tenían una capacidad asombrosa para mantener conversaciones estúpidas durante largos periodos de tiempo, en cambio cuando el tema de conversación era importante las palabras sobraban, se entendían con las mínimas. Steve aparcó cerca de la puerta de la casa de Danny y los dos bajaron de la camioneta.

—¿Me vas a acompañar al portal? —Danny enarcó las cejas—. ¿Me darás un beso de buenas noches también?

Steve rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la camioneta. A veces a su compañero le resultaba una persona incomprensible. Para Danny, Kono y Chin reflejaban lo que sentían en sus rostros, en sus movimientos, en sus maneras de actuar, en cambio Steve parecía un ser distante y frío al que costaba acercarse y entender.

El móvil de Danny sonó en su bolsillo y lo cogió. Era Rachel, que le advertía que mañana no podría ver a Grace porque quería llevarla a no sé qué lugar divertido y súper guay lejos de él. Danny sabía que Rachel quería presentarle a Grace a su nuevo novio gilipollas cuanto antes y no le hacía ninguna gracia, y menos cuando él ya tenía planes con su hija. Discutieron durante más de diez minutos hasta que finalmente Danny cedió, cabreado e impotente. Colgó el teléfono y maldijo por lo bajo, y sólo entonces se percató de que Steve lo miraba.

—¿Problemas?

—Rachel —rumió—. Quiere presentarle su polvo a Grace.

Danny cerró fuertemente los ojos y la boca y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, eso ha sido… grosero —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se encogió de hombros.

Steve, que estaba apoyado en el capó, se incorporó y fue hacia Danny, aunque no hizo nada.

—Supongo que eso es un intento de consolarme —comentó Danny sonriendo un poco—. Tío, se te dan fatal esas cosas. Tienes que practicar.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

—Ohm. Eso está mejor. Pero no, no hay nada. Gracias de todos modos.

Danny se dirigió a su casa mientras Steve abría la puerta de la camioneta para meterse dentro de nuevo, aunque se quedó quieto un segundo y llamó a Danny, éste se giró.

—Mañana pasaré a recogerte. A las doce —Danny frunció el ceño y fue a replicar. No es que no agradeciera el detalle de su compañero, de hecho le estaba hasta sorprendiendo tanta muestra de amabilidad y consideración, pero lo que menos le apetecía era pasar el día siguiente con él, más que nada porque sus planes solían tener que ver con motos acuáticas y cuadriláteros de boxeo y… bueno, con cosas arriesgadas y peligrosas, mortalmente hablando. Danny abrió la boca para decirle que mejor no, pero Steve se le adelantó—. Cállate, Danno.

Nunca debió ir con él porque ese fue el principio de sus líos mentales.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, a las doce, allí estaba Steve, esperándole. Danny había tenido la esperanza de que se olvidara del asunto, pero se trataba de una esperanza vana, claro. Steve lo llevó a su casa y le invitó a desayunar a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde -galletas y medio vaso de leche, no había más-. Casi no hablaron. Francamente, a Danny le parecía raro que le hubiera llevado a su casa, nunca le había invitado formalmente, en plan amigos y eso, y ahora de repente estaba allí, en la mesa, tomando galletas rancias que comía por hacer algo.<p>

Tenía una teoría -era detective, siempre tenía teorías en mente- que trataba de lo siguiente. Danny pensaba que Steve estaba haciendo todo eso para apoyarle en un momento difícil, para demostrarle que era su amigo y que no estaba solo en un lugar extraño, era lo más lógico, seguro que Kono o Chin también le hubiesen apoyado, pero Steve no era como Kono, por ejemplo, por eso le extrañaba verle intentando ser afectivo. Tenía pensando decirle cuando saliera de la ducha -sólo a Steve se le ocurría darse una ducha con un invitado en casa- que no se molestara, que no era necesario que de repente actuase como su niñera. Y que gracias.

Dejó la galleta que se estaba comiendo en la mesa y decidió cotillear superficialmente empezando por el piso superior, claro. La puerta del dormitorio de Steve estaba entreabierta y por alguna razón a Danny le pareció el lugar más interesante de todos, sus piernas decidieron entrar por él.

Era un cuarto sobrio, con pocas cosas. Abrió su armario con la sincera intención de encontrar alguna camisa -al fin y al cabo él tenía camisetas en su cuarto, seguro que Steve también tenía trapos sucios en el suyo- pero lo que vio le llamó la atención todavía más. De un cajón asomaba un trozo de papel de color rojo. Abrió el cajón y sacó una revista, y lo primero que vio fue una polla.

Danny tiró la revista como si quemara, miró a ambos lados y se tranquilizó al oír el agua de la ducha. Cogió la revista de nuevo y observó la portada con una mezcla de horror, sorpresa e incredulidad. Un tío muy musculoso mostraba sus encantos a la cámara con una sonrisa lasciva. El póster que había en el interior no era mucho más discreto: dos chicos montándoselo encima de una lavadora con caras de: «el mundo se va a acabar mañana y lo estamos aprovechando».

—Vale. Suficiente.

Danny enterró la revista en el cajón y salió de allí dispuesto a irse a su casa pero en ese momento salió Steve con una toalla envuelta en las caderas y el pecho desnudo y mojado.

—¿Te vas?

—¿Eh?

Steve achinó los ojos.

—A casa. Rachel me ha llamado. Cambio de planes.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Muy bien. Gracias por la leche.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda». Danny cerró la puerta principal tras de sí y suspiró.

* * *

><p>—Me sigue pareciendo raro verte sin corbata.<p>

—Si te causa un trauma me la pongo —Danny se mordió el labio, no podía evitar estar un poco borde, aunque Steve no le dijo nada.

—Qué va. Me gusta —Danny se removió en la silla y sus pensamientos se dispararon, su mente imaginó a Steve ojeando la revista porno y de repente se sintió incómodo y deseó no haberse quitado la corbata. Últimamente todos sus pensamientos tenían que ver con su compañero y con lo que había descubierto en su casa—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Ezera es nuestro hombre. Hay un testigo que lo vio salir de la tienda sobre las doce, ¿y a qué no adivinas qué llevaba consigo?

—Una magnum con empuñadura de marfil.

—Exacto.

Danny se levantó de la silla y los dos salieron del despacho dispuestos a pillar al traficante y asesino.

* * *

><p>Chin llevó al traficante al coche con las manos esposadas mientras Danny y Steve lo miraban. A Danny cada vez le dolía más la lengua de tanto mordérsela. Se cruzó de brazos y se relamió los labios.<p>

—Oye, Steve. Me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué tal con Catherine?

Steve lo miró enarcando una ceja con una leve sonrisa.

—Bien. Como siempre. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Es muy guapa.

—Sí, lo es.

—Tiene un pelo precioso…

—Danno.

—Vale. A ver. El otro día, en tu casa… Bueno, yo estaba disfrutando de tu generoso desayuno cuando vi que la puerta de tu habitación estaba abierta y entonces pues… entré.

—Entraste en mi habitación —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación en un tono imponente que requería una explicación.

—Sí. Y abrí tu armario para ver si tenías camisas. Sé que suena ridículo pero…

—Sigue.

—No sé si tienes camisas o no, pero encontré otra cosa.

Steve se pasó una mano por el pelo y Danny supo al instante que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando. Se removió en su sitio e intentó hacerse oír por encima del bullicio policial y los bufidos de su compañero.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Siento haber hurgado en tus cosas. Perdón.

—¿Perdón? Encima que me… Te llevo a mi casa para ayudarte, ya sabes, para que no te deprimas por lo de Grace y no pases el día libre solo. Te hago el desayuno…

—¡El desayuno eran galletas en caja! ¿Acaso eres tú el fabricante?

—¡No tenías derecho a cotillear mi habitación!

—¡Sí, eso ya lo sé, y lo siento de veras, ahora explícame por qué había una revista de porno gay en tu armario, por favor! —concluyó Danny gesticulando con las manos.

Steve frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Una revista gay?

—No te hagas el sorprendido, ¿vale? Tú sólo… ¿eres gay?

Steve sonrió abiertamente y luego no pudo contener una carcajada. Danno frunció el ceño y se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

—Esa revista es de mi hermana.

—¿De tu hermana? —Danny lo miró sin comprender—. ¿A tu hermana le va el porno gay?

—La compró para deshacerse de un tío que no dejaba de mirarla en una tienda. O eso me dijo. Al parecer las revistas porno asustan mucho.

—Tu hermana es un poco… rara.

Esta vez fue Danny quien se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego por la boca.

—¿Y qué hacía en el cajón de tu armario?

—Mi hermana también es muy divertida.

Danny se sintió estúpidamente aliviado, aunque la solución al "misterio" no fuera excelentemente esclarecedora, al menos las piezas sí lo eran: su hermana rara + tío baboso = revista gay. Fin de la historia. A Danny le bastaba.

—¿En serio pensabas que era gay y por eso te habías asustado, Danny?

—Vete a la mierda —Danny evitó su mirada y luego recordó algo que le hizo juntar las cejas hasta convertirlas en una—. Un momento. Si tú no tenías ni idea de lo de la revista, ¿de qué creías que estábamos hablando?

Steve sonrió abiertamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda que pronto le dio escozor. Fue a reunirse con Chin mientras Danny le seguía con la mirada, el ceño fruncido, la boca entreabierta y el dedo índice acusador. Cada vez tenía mayor certeza de que Steve era un enigma que jamás podría descifrar y una flor de curiosidad hacia él se expandió desde el centro de su pecho hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Danny continuó con los ojos clavados en Steve, que hablaba con Chin adoptando su pose profesional, hasta que sin querer su mirada se resbaló por su espalda fibrosa hasta su culo. Estaba mirando el culo de McGarrett.

Danny sacudió la cabeza, frunció los labios y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Y a punto estuvo de volver a mirar.


	2. Segunda parte

Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Aquí va la segunda y penúltima parte.**  
><strong>

**Segunda parte**

Danny se levantó de un salto con el sonido del despertador. Hacía muchísimo calor, para variar, de hecho había dormido casi en pelotas y sin sábanas a pesar del cruel ataque que le habían dedicado los puñeteros mosquitos. Miró la hora y se sorprendió al ver que las manillas marcaban las nueve y media de la mañana. Tenía que recoger a Grace a las diez para pasar el día con ella y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde y Rachel le miraría como si fuera el peor padre de todo el mundo.

Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió con lo primero que pilló (es decir, con la primera camisa y la primera corbata que pilló) y salió rápidamente. Llegó a la casa de Rachel a las diez menos cinco, muy puntual. Esperaba que Grace le abriera la puerta y se echara a sus brazos para abrazarle, como hacía siempre, pero la persona con la que se encontró cuando llamó al timbre no le sonaba de nada.

Era un hombre alto y atractivo con los ojos azules y el pelo tan rizado que parecía que tenía pelusilla en las patillas. Danny se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados e hizo una mueca.

—Danny, ¿verdad?

—Ehh, sí.

—Yo soy James —Danny supo quién era en el mismo instante en el que dijo su nombre. En el fondo lo supo desde que vio sus ridículas patillas pero prefirió no creérselo del todo y confiar en el buen gusto de su mujer—. Un amigo de Rachel, encantado.

—Oh, amigo, ¿jugáis a las canicas juntos?

James se rió entre dientes.

—No, a las canicas no.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, desafiantes, y luego Danny le pegó un puñetazo y le llamó gilipollas, y le aconsejó que se recortase el pelo de la nariz. Bueno, lo recreó en su mente, en realidad le sonrió con sarcasmo y le empujó a un lado con el brazo para poder pasar dentro. Grace asomó su cabecita por la puerta del comedor y salió corriendo para darle un abrazo.

—Hey —sonrió Danny estrujándola contra sí. Al menos con Grace a su lado desaparecía un poco su mal humor, pero sólo un poco, era gruñón por naturaleza—. Cada día te veo más mayor. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? Mira, te he traído una cosa —Danny rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le enseñó la pulsera de colores que había comprado en el mercadillo. A Grace se le iluminó la cara de ilusión y le volvió a abrazar.

—¡Gracias!

—De nada, nena.

Rachel apareció poco después enfundada en un vestido negro muy elegante. James se puso a su lado enseguida y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Danny pensó que, ya de paso, podía echar una meada a su alrededor para marcar mejor el territorio.

—Supongo que ya conoces a James —dijo.

—Sí, ya he tenido ese placer —Danny sonrió un poco, si sonreía mucho a lo mejor se le caían los dientes de la falsedad—. En fin, nos vamos, la traeré después de comer, ¿vale?

—Bien.

—Pásalo bien, tortuguita —James se acercó a Grace y le dio un beso en la frente, aunque la niña no pareció notarlo, estaba demasiado ocupada atándose la pulsera a la muñeca.

—¿Tortuguita?

Rachel le dedicó una mirada fulminante y Danny frunció los labios para contenerse.

* * *

><p>Danny puso una toalla en la arena mientras Grace recogía conchas en la orilla y las guardaba en una bolsa. Su hija había querido pasar el día en la playa, le encantaba la playa, siempre encontraba algo que hacer: chapotear en el agua, buscar conchas y piedras con formas raras, hacer castillos de arena, quedarse embobada viendo cómo los surfistas se deslizaban encima de las olas. A Danny la playa también le gustaba, había acabado acostumbrándose a ella a la fuerza, eso sí, se bañaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, mientras pudiera evitarlo se quedaría sentado sobre la toalla con el bañador puesto y una camiseta de manga corta (llevar su atuendo habitual habría resultado raro hasta para Grace, que estaba acostumbrada a verlo así en cualquier situación, así que se había cambiado).<p>

Acercó la bolsa que Grace se había llevado para ponerla al lado de la suya y de repente una cabeza de tortuga de peluche emergió del interior sonriendo felizmente. Danny frunció el ceño, cogió el peluche y lo examinó con cara de cabreo. Oh, así que por eso era lo de «tortuguita». Giró la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a Grace, que continuaba con su labor de encontrar y guardarse las mejores conchas de la playa hawaiana, y empezó a escarbar un agujero en la arena bastante profundo.

Vale, quizá estuviera comportándose como un tipo exagerado y lunático, pero ese peluche daba miedo, con esa sonrisa tan grande y arrugada, no quería que Grace tuviera pesadillas por la noche, y la labor de un padre es proteger a sus hijos... Estaba metiendo la tortuga en el fondo del agujero cuando una voz le sobresaltó.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Danny alzó la vista y vio la figura de Steve recortada por el sol. Llevaba una camiseta azul marino de manga corta y unos pantalones holgados, su pelo estaba mojado.

—Ahm. Hola, Steve —carraspeó—. Nada, estoy… Yo… Ahora te lo explico, déjame acabar.

Steve se encogió de hombros mientras Danny ocultaba el peluche con un montón de arena y luego dio un par de palmadas para quitarse los granos de entre los dedos.

—Vale, a ver. He conocido al novio de Rachel, James, que es un completo idiota y llama «tortuguita» a Grace. Tortuguita, repito. He encontrado ese peluche en la bolsa de Grace y he supuesto que se lo ha regalado él así que lo he enterrado —Danny miró los pies de Steve, que iba descalzo, por hacer algo, porque dicho todo así en voz alta como que sonaba estúpido—. El peluche era bastante feo —añadió.

Steve sonrió.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He quedado con una amiga. Motos acuáticas.

—Ahm.

Danny entrecerró un poco un ojo por el sol.

—Con «amiga» te refieres a una amiga de verdad o a…

—Bueno, es una amiga de verdad.

—¿Qué os ha dado a todos con utilizar esa palabra cuando el término correcto es otro?

—¿Por qué estás tan gruñón?

—Soy gruñón, ¿vale? Soy gruñón.

—Vale. Relájate.

—Estoy relajado.

—Ya.

Grace se acercó a ellos correteando y miró a Steve, sonriente.

—Hola.

—Hola, Grace. Veo que has recogido muchas conchas.

—¿Quieres una?

—Claro.

Grace rebuscó entre todas y le dio una lisa y nacarada. Steve sonrió y Danny también, le hacía gracia ver a Steve tratando con críos, no lo podía evitar, en general los niños se le daban bastante mal pero a Grace le caía estupendamente, al parecer.

—Ahora vamos a almorzar, ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?

—Grace… —Danny sintió un hormigueo en el estómago repentinamente—. Steve tiene cosas que hacer.

—En realidad no —soltó. Sus miradas se encontraron y Danny desvió los ojos en cero coma—. ¿Qué habéis traído? —preguntó yendo hacia la toalla. Grace le seguía como si estuviera acosando a su estrella de televisión favorita.

—Sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Oh, muy de Nueva Jersey.

—En serio, Steve. No es necesario que… almuerces con nosotros. De verdad, no quiero aguarte la fiesta que es tu rutina diaria, ya sabes: motos acuáticas, clases de jiujitsu…

Steve sonrió otra vez.

—¿Motos acuáticas? ¿Puedo montar luego, papá?

—Claro.

—No —dijeron al unísono—. Ha dicho «papá». No, Grace, obviamente no.

—¿Por qué? Iré despacio.

—¡Por el amor de Dios es una niña, Steve! No pienso dejar que monte en una moto acuática, y por supuesto es imposible que la deje montar en una moto acuática _contigo_. Eres el tío más temerario que conozco y a los padres nos preocupa la vida de nuestros hijos, una manía.

—Jo —se quejó Grace.

—¿Y a ti desde cuándo te gustan las motos acuáticas? ¿Qué ha sido de las _barbies_?

Los tres se sentaron sobre la gigantesca toalla verde y empezaron a comer.

* * *

><p>Danny se sentía raro, raro pero contento. Había pasado toda la mañana con Grace… y con Steve. Después de almorzar, los tres habían decidido dar un paseo a lo largo de la playa, Grace siempre iba delante, aunque de vez en cuando se giraba para mirarles o señalaba algo que le había llamado la atención. Danny y Steve discutían más que hablaban uno al lado del otro y era curioso porque a pesar de todo el espacio que tenían para caminar a sus anchas el brazo de Steve había rozado dos veces el de Danny.<p>

Danny fingía que no se daba cuenta, pero era inevitable fijarse. La piel de Steve estaba ardiendo y cuando rozaba su brazo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

―¿Esa no es Rachel? ―preguntó de repente Steve con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Danny entrecerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Pero qué…? Rachel y James se acercaban a ellos cogidos de la mano. Cuando Grace los vio se fue corriendo a saludarles. Danny no entendía nada, de verdad, desde que James había aparecido en la vida de Rachel era como tener un grano en el culo.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí?

―Hace un día bonito ―comentó James sonriendo. Steve se cruzó de brazos.

―Oh. Steve, este es _James_. James, Steve.

―Encantado ―dijo James. Steve le estrechó la mano con fuerza―. Si no os parece maleducado… ¿puedo preguntar qué sois? Es pura curiosidad.

Danny frunció el ceño.

―¿Que… qué somos? ¿Cómo?

―Compañeros de trabajo ―ayudó Rachel echándole una mirada reprobadora a su nuevo novio.

―Pues claro que somos compañeros de trabajo ―gruñó―. Acaso… ¿acaso estabas preguntándonos si somos…?

Danny miró a Steve, que parecía divertido.

―En serio, disculpadme, no pretendía ofenderos ―Y una mierda.

―Tranquilo, no lo haces ―sonrió Steve.

Silencio incómodo. Rachel acarició la cabeza de Grace, Danny le echó un vistazo de reojo a Steve, que estaba manteniendo una lucha de miradas y sonrisas hipócritas con James. Vale, suficiente.

―Bueno. Pues… nosotros vamos a seguir paseando por aquí.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, pero James no parecía dispuesto a salir del panorama así como así, quería joder.

―¡Oh, acabo de recordar algo! ―¿Qué eres idiota?―. Tortuguita, ¿te gustaría venir a un espectáculo con animales? Tengo entradas.

―¡Claro! ―exclamó, emocionada―. ¿Puedo ir, Danno?

Danny no quería hacer ninguna mueca, pero la hizo.

―Sí, claro.

―Es dentro de una hora ―James parecía triunfante.

―¿Dentro de una hora?

―James… ―murmuró Rachel.

―¿Puedo ir, papá? Por favor, por favor ―Grace le miró con ojitos suplicantes.

―Claro, cariño ―dijo a regañadientes.

Grace le abrazó con fuerza y luego se fue al lado de su madre.

―Te llamaré el jueves ―dijo Rachel, y Danny asintió.

―Ya nos veremos, Danny ―sonrió James―. Steve.

James extendió la mano para estrechársela y Steve lo hizo con más fuerza que antes, hasta que la sonrisa de subnormal de James se balanceó en su boca.

* * *

><p>―Tortuguita… ―Danny estaba enfadado, mucho.<p>

Estaban sentados sobre la arena. La luz del atardecer brillaba en el horizonte y en la playa casi no quedaba nadie. Los surfistas se habían marchado y sólo las sombras de unos pocos transeúntes se proyectaban en el paseo de piedras blancas. Danny jugaba con la arena entre sus manos.

―No le hagas caso, es un idiota ―comentó Steve.

―¿A qué sí?

―¿Has visto sus patillas?

―¡Cómo para no fijarse! ―Danny se rió entre dientes y Steve también―. Es lo más ridículo que he visto… en mucho tiempo.

―¿Por qué Rachel se ha fijado en él?

―No lo sé. Porque es abogado, supongo.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

―Pues que es estable. Y su trabajo no es peligroso, por ejemplo.

―También parece aburrido.

―A ti todo te parece aburrido.

―Mmm. Todo no.

Danny notó los ojos de Steve clavados en su nariz y si no estuviera tan bronceado pensó que podría ponerse rojo enseguida. Carraspeó.

―¿Te bañas?

Steve se levantó y se quitó la camiseta. Danny le miró el torso y pestañeó varias veces. ¿Por qué Steve le hacía sentirse tan incómodo?

―¿Qué? No, no.

―Claro que sí.

―Que no.

―Como no te metas al agua por tu propia voluntad te meteré yo a la fuerza.

Y allí estaba, su sonrisa. Danny se levantó y movió las manos.

―¿A la fuerza? No lo veo posible.

―¿Ah, no?

―No, nada posible ―Steve se acercaba y Danny retrocedía y, joder, de repente se había puesto bastante nervioso porque toda esa escena le recordaba a los videoclips de un crío que volvía loca a Grace. Y Steve estaba sin camiseta y se acercaba a él. Joder, cada vez estaba más cerca, y más cerca―. Vale, me meto por mi propia voluntad, ¿contento?

Su declaración de intenciones no sirvió para que Steve se detuviese, al contrario, llegó un momento en el que lo tuvo tan cerca que Danny no pudo sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada. Si retrocedía más se caería al agua, porque las olas ya le chocaban en las pantorrillas (y porque las piernas le temblaban un poco).

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―¿Por qué hablas tanto?

Steve puso la mano en su cara y le besó. Danny se quedó parado aunque cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, porque la boca de Steve sabía bien, a sal, y el contacto de su mano en su mejilla le parecía genial. Dios… Se apartó de él con un empujón y empezó a gesticular con las manos.

―Pero… ¿qué demonios te crees que haces?

Y, sin más, se puso a andar para largarse de allí. Joder…

―¡Pero si no eres gay! ―chilló sin mirarle.

―Danny…

―Me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que no eras gay. Me dijiste que esa revista gay no era tuya.

―No era mía. Y en realidad no recuerdo haberte dicho que no fuera gay.

―¡Y una mierda! ¡Claro que era tuya y sí que lo dijiste! Creo.

―Danny.

―Joder… ―se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Su tupé perfectamente peinado estaba perdiendo la forma―. ¿Entonces te van los tíos o…?

―No. Me vas tú.

―¡¿Qué?

Danny se giró sin poder contenerse más. Algo parecido al enfado mezclado con la sorpresa y la excitación le oprimía las entrañas. Steve estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y por poco se chocó contra él.

―No vuelvas a decir eso ―le advirtió Danny con el dedo, y de paso lo utilizó para mantenerlo lejos.

Steve le cogió la mano acusadora, la arrastró hacia él y le volvió a besar. Esta vez fue un beso más intenso, la piel de Steve seguía ardiendo y eso que ahora estaba un poco húmeda. Danny se resistió un poco al principio, emitiendo gruñidos leves, pero luego le siguió el beso y pronto se convirtió en un morreo casi desesperado. Danny no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, de verdad, sólo quería besarle, pegarle, besarle y pegarle. Pero sólo le besaba porque Steve lo hacía increíblemente bien. Sus piernas seguían temblándole y creía que tarde o temprano acabaría desplomándose en el agua, por suerte los dos tenían las manos cogidas.

Danny se separó cuando recordó que estaban en un lugar público y sacudió la cabeza.

―Vale. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no. Ya está. Me voy.

―¿A mi casa?

Steve lo miró fijamente y Danny pensó que iba a morirse allí mismo de tantas emociones fuertes seguidas.

―¡No, claro que no!

―Te acompaño a la tuya.

―No.

―Vale.

―Pues vale ―Danny miró a su alrededor y volvió a sacudir la cabeza―. Olvida esto, ¿quieres? Lo que ha pasado.

Steve le miró, serio, y Danny sintió un pellizco en el corazón.

―Olvídalo tú si puedes.


	3. Tercera parte

Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir la tercera parte pero tenía dudas con continuar este fic (de hecho esta parte es bastante corta, pero al menos ahora tiene un final). De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, etc.

**Tercera parte**

—¿Creéis que el asesino era pariente de la víctima? —preguntó Kono.

—Pariente o una persona muy cercana a ella, como un novio o un amigo —coincidió Chin—. Nadie forzó la entrada y todas las ventanas están en buen estado, la víctima confiaba en el asesino. ¿Habéis hablado con el padrastro?

Danny miraba la enorme pantalla virtual de la mesa absorto en sus pensamientos. Kono, Chin y Steve tenían los ojos clavados en él, esperando una respuesta, pero Danny no notó sus miradas hasta que sacudió la cabeza y salió de su embobamiento.

—¿Perdón?

Steve rodó los ojos.

—No, todavía no hemos hablado con el padrastro —intervino—. Vamos ahora. Tú y Kono hablad con sus amigos y averiguad si Zoe tenía alguien especial.

—Mejor voy yo con Kono —dijo Danny.

Kono miró a Danny con extrañeza y luego a Steve, que se quedó mirando a Danny con ojos indiferentes.

—Como quieras, vamos.

* * *

><p>—¿Te pasa algo con Steve?<p>

Kono iba en el asiento del copiloto en el Chevrolet. Tenía el brazo fuera de la ventanilla y el viento le movía el pelo. Danny tragó saliva. ¿Tanto se notaba que algo no iba bien? Pues claro, joder, se había comportado como un crío, es decir, no podía dejar que lo que había pasado entre los dos… no podía dejar que eso le impidiese comportarse como un profesional. En el trabajo tenía que estar concentrado y ser obediente, y si tenía que ir con Steve a interrogar al padrastro de Zoe pues… mierda, por supuesto que iría.

Pero Kono estaba a su lado, no Steve. Sentía algo parecido al pánico cuando se quedaba a solas con McGarrett. Se le cerraba el estómago y empezaba a recordar la tarde en la playa, el agua salpicándole las piernas, los ojos azules de Steve mirándole tan fijamente.

—Oh, no, es sólo que… —Danny intentó inventarse algo rápidamente pero fue un fracaso así que dijo la verdad a medias—. Discutimos.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes, tonterías. A veces chocamos.

—Pero nunca en serio —observó Kono—. No sé lo que ha pasado pero… sea lo que sea deberías solucionarlo. Sois amigos.

Sí, si sólo fueran eso...

* * *

><p>El caso estaba cerrado. El malo era el padrastro. Los padrastros son gilipollas. Chin y Kono se lo habían llevado en el coche para dejarlo en manos de la policía y Steve había desaparecido de repente una vez resuelto el asunto, probablemente estaría en el hospital porque se había tirado del tejado de un tercer piso para abalanzarse sobre el asesino y aunque aparentemente no se había herido más valía asegurarse, ¿no?<p>

Danny entró en la central con el móvil en la mano dispuesto a llamar a Steve cuando reuniese el valor suficiente. Vale, se habían besado… mucho, pero Kono tenía razón. Era su amigo, su mejor amigo allí, y si estaba en el hospital o en cualquier otro lugar pues… joder, quería hablar con él, quería saber si estaba bien. Marcó el número de su móvil y escuchó una melodía en el despacho de Steve. Frunció el ceño y se puso de puntillas para asomarse, y efectivamente McGarrett estaba en su escritorio moviendo unos papeles sin ningún rasguño aparente. Verle allí, ileso y… tan cerca, le dio un poco de miedo, así que colgó el teléfono antes de que lo cogiese y se dispuso a salir de la central sin ser visto. Pero vamos, ¡estamos hablando de McGarrett!

—¿Por qué me llamas y luego me cuelgas? —preguntó Steve apoyado en la puerta de su despacho.

Danny carraspeó.

—Lo siento, creía que estabas en… ¿Estás bien? ¡Vaya caída!

—Sí.

—¿Has ido al hospital?

—No, no es necesario.

—Seguro. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí.

—Bien.

Danny se miró los zapatos y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

—Siento lo que pasó en la playa… —dijo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Steve con las cejas enarcadas.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué?

—Pues que… pares, ¿vale? Para, por favor.

Steve chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a él.

—Danny, nos besamos —Danny tragó saliva. En voz alta sonaba increíble—. Si quieres olvidarlo hazlo, pero deja de comportarte así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así. Como un niño. Huyes de mí.

—No huyo de ti.

—Apenas me has hablado en una semana, no quieres ser mi compañero en los casos, estás como pensativo todo el tiempo… No puedes comportarte así, ése no eres tú. Te lo digo como compañero y como amigo.

Danny tragó saliva.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil pero es que… es que no lo puedo olvidar, ¿vale?

—¡Tú me dijiste que lo olvidase como si fuera fácil! —sonrió McGarrett un poco tenso—. Lo que pasa es que yo no quiero hacerlo. Te besaría otra vez si no fueras tan cabezota.

—¿Qué? ¡No soy cabezota, estoy confuso! —Danny hizo un gesto lastimero y se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Ambas cosas.

—No sé qué hacer ahora… no tengo ni idea de cómo comportarme contigo… no sé-

Steve le besó de improvisto y luego se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para dejarle respirar.

—Eso no me ayuda —comentó Danny.

—¿Pero a que has dejado de pensar? —sonrió Steve.

Se quedaron mirando un momento y luego se volvieron a besar. Danny no podía evitar estar un poco nervioso. Se estaba enrollando con Steve, su compañero de trabajo, en la central, ¿y si entraba Kono o Chin y les pillaban? ¿Y si entraba… yo qué sé, la gobernadora? Steve pareció notar que su mente era un hervidero porque le cogió de la cara como la última vez y le besó con más ganas. Danny paró de pensar.

La boca de Steve era tan convincente como él mismo. No dudaba, sólo se atrevía. Los dos chocaron contra la pared y en ese momento Steve empezó a pelear con la corbata de Danny.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quitártela. ¿No tienes calor? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

La corbata cayó al suelo.

* * *

><p>Danny no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron tocándose y besándose, el suficiente para que su habitual tupé perdiese la forma. Cuando pararon Steve estaba sin camiseta y la de Danny permanecía medio desabrochada. Los dos habían terminado en el despacho de Steve. McGarrett estaba sentado en su butaca y Danny enfrente de él, en el escritorio.<p>

Los había interrumpido una llamada. Steve había colgado la primera vez sin siquiera ver quién era, pero cuando llamaron por segunda vez Danny, muy a su pesar, le recomendó que lo cogiera, o que al menos mirase quién llamaba por si resultaba ser algo importante. Y resultó que sí lo era. Un viejo amigo de Steve tenía problemas y le había pedido ayuda. Danny no sabía qué habría pasado si nadie hubiese llamado. Estaba tan absolutamente concentrado en sentir cualquier roce que se habría dejado llevar pero… ¿hasta qué punto?

Se abrochó la camisa hasta el último botón y se peinó el pelo con los dedos. Steve cogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso.

—Mañana podrías cenar en mi casa —le ofreció Steve sin perder la sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿me harás tú la cena?

—Claro.

—Entonces puedo esperar canelones congelados o algo así —bromeó Danny.

—Me infravaloras. No me has visto cocinar.

—He visto cómo es tu desayuno. Es triste.

—La cena mejora bastante, te lo aseguro. ¿Y los postres? ¡Domino los postres!

Steve le tiró un poco de la corbata y se rió entre dientes. Danny sonrió mientras salían de la central como si hubieran estado archivando el papeleo. El aire siempre cálido le revolvió el pelo así que se lo repeinó rápidamente para que nadie sospechase nada raro. Ja. Como si alguien fuera a imaginarse algo así...

Steve abrió su furgoneta y antes de que se montase Danny le detuvo.

—Oye, ¿por qué no cenamos esta noche? Me viene mejor.

Steve frunció el ceño y luego sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Te viene mejor? ¿Qué le pasa a tu agenda, Danno?

—¿Qué le pasa a la tuya?

—No seas gruñón.

—No soy gruñón. No soy gruñón... Ya estamos —Danny bufó y eso pareció divertir a Steve.

—En mi casa a las ocho. Trae lo que quieras.

—¿Una cena de repuesto? Por si acaso, digo... No es que esté, ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, infravalorándote.

Se sonrieron con ironía y Steve se subió a la furgoneta.

—Vino —vocalizó antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Oye, por cierto... ¿Me dirás esta noche lo que guardabas en tu armario o qué?

Steve le miró y arrancó.

Danny se quedó allí un rato, con la luz del sol hawaiano bañándole la espalda. Cuando subió a su coche para ir a casa y prepararse bufó un par de veces, se arregló el pelo por quintuagésima vez, y sonrió un poco mientras pensaba: _bien, está bien_.


End file.
